


𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑨𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒄 𝑮𝒊𝒓𝒍

by ami_weasley



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: #fairyworld, #otherworld, F/M, Fairies, Gen, Multi, Other, Popular, viral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_weasley/pseuds/ami_weasley
Summary: Zen Denzo has been affected by her past her entire life, anxiety, dead parents, dead boyfriend, panic attacks.She comes back home after 3 years. She finds out something new. Something that will affect her future. Something that will add more confusion into her life. This news can also result in positive things like Atticus and a new life.What will happen?Will this result in more danger?Join Zen and find out.





	1. Introduction and Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to each character.

****

**Introduction and Characters**

**Zen Denzo** \- Basketball player, Swimmer, Dancer, and nerd and very shy. 17 years old and goes to school TSUS, (Tenson School of United States) in New Haven.

Parents died by drowning in ocean and was found on an island at least 3 days later, she was 9 when this happened.

**Jaz Sinclair as Cynthia Diggory** \- nerd, very social, and does hip hop and ballet. 16 years old. Zen's bff.

Her siblings and mother died in a house fire when her and her dad were out buying groceries. No one knows how the fire started. She was 11 years old.

**Will Friedle as Elijah Jen** \- (Zen's boy best friend and school sweetheart) 17 years old. School- TSUS

His parents are alive and well. Both parents are doctors and love him.

**Young Leo as Louis Nixon** \- Swimmer, football player,the heart-throb, player , rich and popular guy in school. 17 years old. School- TSUS

Mum is alive, Dad disappeared when he was around 3. His mum loves him and does everything for him.

**Atticus Tomilson-** is very respectful and debate champion. 19 years old. School- Unkwon for a while

Both parents are alive and are very rich.

**Timmy Denzo** \- Plays football, plays the guitar and twin brother and older brother to Zen Denzo. Very social.17 years old.

Same as Zen.

**Ross Lynch as Ross Mendoza** \- Bestfriend of Timmy, and Louis. Plays guitar and drums and loves singing. 17 years old.

Orphan. Has a weird obsession with Harry Potter (like me) and lives with his aunt and uncle.

**Natasha Yaki** \- swimmer, loves to read and writes music and plays the violin

She is very competitive and bestfriends with Timmy. Both parents are alive and want her to become a swimmer while she wants to be an artist and sell her works and travel the world.


	2. 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 1 - 𝙰𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝙽𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚕 𝙳𝚊𝚢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen is like every other teenage girl surviving the society and fighting for their lives. One of them including, surviving high school, the bullies spitting words that plunge like knives into your heart and mind and stones that leave scars on your skin. 3 more months and Zen would be free and she would have 1 more stage. University. On the way to her class, she bumps into someone that triggers her inner memories. Bad or Good? You find out by reading on.

"𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞"

———————☀️——————–

  
" **MOM!! MOM!! PLEASE!!!** I'm begging you! Please come back!!", I scream but she smiles at me tears running down her face, leaving wet stains on her angelic face.

"Zen! Zen! Zennnnnn!!!", I wake up to find my older brother over me screaming my name. " Are you ok?! Did someone do something? What happened?" questions Timmy with fear in his eyes. I quickly hug him tightly and we stay like that on my bed for a straight 10 minutes.

" I'm sorry, saw another one of those dreams" I say smiling at him. He furrows his eyebrows and looks at me.

"It's ok Zen, I'm here and will always be here with you, by your side" he said with a big caring grin on his face.  
" Look you know I love you but you really need to get ready, we are kind of running late to school", he faltered with a certain look.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you wake me up?", I scream at him and get down and throw him out of my room.  
I quickly got washed and brushed my teeth and braided my hair into two french plaits.

I went into my closet and picked out something to wear.  
It was always hard for me to pick something but today was the third term of highschool.. I can't believe it... 3 more months and I'll be off to University.

If I was wearing a crop top, my head would be filled with questions.  
 _" My stomach will be shown though? I don't want that"_

And if I chose to wear an over- sized t-shirt.  
 _" I will look fatter than I already am"._

I remind myself of what my mother says, _" Don't let anyone let you down, always remember, YOU first and only you, respect yourself"._  
I smile at those words in my head and decide to go with loose jeans and an oversized jersey and then wear a belt not giving a damn about how people will look.

I run to the mirror and pick a necklace and check myself out.

Every time I look at myself in the mirror, I see my mother, her weak but beautiful face with strands of soft golden and angelic hair coming down her face. The other half of my face replicates my father, his perfect and god like lips and his hazel eyes with a small dash of periwinkle in the corner of it.  
My brother grows up to look and sound like my father more and more. His smile wide and never gone and his stupid dad jokes. And I grow up to look like my mother.  
What if they had lived?

I quickly snap back into reality when my brother shouts, " I was only joking, we have more time!!".

"For Merlin's sake!!!! You ruthless brat!!! I hope you go to hell!!!!", I shout back.

"Well that's what I was planning on but since you insist..." he sings in his cheery voice.

I run down and grab my bag from the chair while I see my aunt cooking some pancakes. "Good morning Aunty Zee!".

Me and Louis were adopted by my aunt after my parent's died, she was more like a mother to me than my own. 

"Good morning sweetheart! Ready for school?", she sings while kissing my cheek.

"Yup", I reply happily. 

"What has Tim Tim gone and done this time?", she asks nervously, looking at Timmy while he smirked holding onto a necklace. I was about to answer when I snap my head back as I notice the necklace. I gazed into his eyes.

"Is that my necklace?! Timmy Nicholas Denzo! Come back this instance or I will wrap that necklace around your neck and kill you before you live a happy life!!!!" I shout at him while grabbing a cereal bar in a hurry and stuffing it into my bag. Timmy tries to put on his shoes faster while throwing me the keys which I quickly catch by using my basketball reflexes, I give him a death glare while putting on my shoes. 

He kisses my aunt on the cheek while she's watching this whole mess laughing, and starts running out of the house towards the road with his bag and waits there for me. I quickly hug my aunt then turn all my attention towards him and starts running after him while he giggles ridiculously. 

I run behind him until I grab him by the collar and smack him on the head. He glares at me while I flip him off. 

"ZEN WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THOSE GESTURES!", my aunt shouts causing me to look at her and keep on running. I run as fast as light into school, it's really close by, until I bump into someone. I look at their eyes to tell them off but I'm met by _him_. Louis. Bastard. 

————————🌑——–—————

**PLEASE COMMENT AND SUBSRIBE TO MY STORY AND PROFILE** **  
**

**Word count: 845 words, Sorry I will be posting a longer one tomorrow**

**I hope you enjoyed the book, well the first chapter! Please leave your opinions in the comments!**

**Hope you'll have a good day!** 💜

**Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow or Monday!**

**BYEEEEEEEE!** 😙✌️


End file.
